“Glad I Could Make You Happy”
by The Little Scorpion
Summary: There’s no plot. No story. Just pure smut and nothing else.


It was Hermione's voice that did it. Low and urgent with heat, it made Bellatrix's little lace knickers pull tight against her moistening flesh. She blindly reached for Hermione and slotted their mouths together. Twin groans filled the room.

"I missed the way you taste," she gasped into Bellatrix's mouth.

It was more the way she kissed, an all-in sensuous dance of tongue and lips, her mouth latching on to Bellatrix like there was no other sustenance she needed. A hot and sweet sucking on her tongue while her hands roamed over the older witches back and low on her hips, pressing them urgently together.

Bellatrix ulled back. "If you don't want me to get pussy juice all over your kitchen counter, you need to show me to your room, now."

But Bellatrix was already moving them back, guiding them in the direction the bedroom was. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of that hot mouth on hers, the firm pressure of Bellatrix's thumbs tilting up her jaw so she could nibble and suck her neck. Hermione shivered, then winced when her shoulder hit a doorway. Her eyes flew open.

Yes, the bedroom…this way.

She guided Bellatrix past the guest bathroom and to the bedroom. She scrabbled backward with her hand for the door handle, turned it, and pushed it open.

Bellatrix topped dead. "Where's your bed, puppy?"

Fuck.

In the rush of all the blood in her body flooding south, she forgot about the lack of an actual bed in her bedroom. Since Ron left and took her bed — she'd called to curse him out and demand it back — she'd been sleeping on a pile of comforters in the middle of room. Not having the time to go and purchase a new one with all the chaos constantly going on at the Ministry. But that didn't matter now.

"Ron.." She squeezed Bellatrix's breasts through the fabric of the black dress the dark witch wore. "He took it."

"Fuck him then."

"No." She fumbled with the laces on said black dress, "You fuck me."

"You're so corny." But she seemed very much on board with that plan, yanking down the zipper of Hermione's dress suit and pulling it off to toss it carelessly aside. "Oh my pretty little Muddy." Bellatrix stepped back. "I actually forgot how beautiful you were." She stared at Hermione's body, on display in matching bra and knickers.

Hermione was soaking wet and desperate to get her mouth all over her dark dirty secret. She yanked down her own knickers and got rid of her bra. "Stop telling me and show me."

"Fuck, you're bossy."

But luckily, Bellatrix followed orders well.

Once they were in the pile of blankets on the floor, Hermione took control. It had been so long since she'd been with a woman who wanted all of her. She quickly peeled off the ex Death Eaters clothes and pressed her down into the blankets, planting kisses over every inch of her she could reach.

Bellatrix smelled like that same perfume she wore in that night in the Department of Mysteries all those years ago, and of dark magic and desire. Hermione licked and bit her all over, making up for the time she'd been without her. She inhaled her, pressed her nose into the small creases, sucked her fingers, drank the sweat from her skin.

When she couldn't wait any longer, she lifted her mouth from Bellatrix's breasts.

"I want to taste you," she said. "Can I?"

"Yes!" Bellatrix gasped. "Fuck, yes."

Hermione made her slow way down the writhing body, pausing to kiss and stroke the curve of her belly, her sharp hipbones, the silken skin on the inside of her thighs.

She felt so fucking good...

When they'd fucked that very first time, Hermione had thought the magic of that night had been due to nothing but the fact she thought she was going to die and the sounds of the battle raging in the night. But she felt the same sense of wonder now, her entire self focused on Bellatrix's pleasure, her body burning with a need to satisfy, even as her pussy was slick with arousal. She pressed her hips into the blankets to relieve some of her own ache, an unconscious movement that she intensified once she realised she was doing it.

They both groaned at the first stroke of her tongue on Bellatrix's pussy. A deep and shuddering connection clicked between them.

"Muddy.. I think you're trying to kill me," Bellatrix's hand dropped away from her head to clench in the blankets.

Her slick pussy lips were hot under Hermione's tongue, sliding wet and humid, tasting of sex and everything good Hermione had ever had. She pressed Bellatrix's thighs open even wider, reached up to stroke her nipples and twist them while her mouth devoured and sucked and licked. Hermione pushed her hips into the blankets, fucking into the firmness under her while she fucked the beautiful dark witch with her tongue.

"You're so good to me..." Bellatrix whispered, bucking up so hard that Hermione had to brace an arm across her hips to hold her down.

With her mouth lavishing Bellatrix's clit, Hermione stroked her entrance with light fingers. Her pussy opened up for her, slick and greedy. The younger witch licked the soft pink flesh to prepare her, then slid in two fingers, curled them up.

"Oh!" Bellatrix propped herself up on her elbow, staring at her lover. "More," she begged, her eyes heavy-lidded, her mouth swollen. "Give me more."

Hermione gave her another finger, stroking deep in her hot pussy, the slick sound of the fuck washing over her ears, grinding her hips into the sheets.

"Yes..." Bellatrix moaned and dropped back into the blankets. "You're so fucking perfect." She gasped again. "So perfect..."

She fucked the writhing witch deep and slow with three fingers until the muscles of her arm burned with the effort and sweat dripped down her face, down her spine. God, she loved this. She loved how Bellatrix's eyes fluttered closed, her look becoming desperate with each thrust of talented fingers and every flick of her tongue on her clit.

Even with her mouth full and her hands occupied, Hermione kept her eyes on Bellatrix's face, wanting to see every play of lust there. There was so much beauty. So much!

The muscles of Bellatrix's pussy jerked tight.

Hermione groaned and her breath hitched as an unexpected orgasm burned through her own body. The rhythm of her fingers stuttered but she kept going. Her eyes slammed shut and her hips bucked into the blankets the same time she felt a clenching around her fingers.Bellatrix stiffened all over and cried out.

They shuddered together, pleasure rippling between their bodies in a feedback loop until Bellatrix collapsed into the sheets, laughing through the last of her orgasm.

"Glad I could make you happy." Hermione panted. Slowly, she pulled her fingers back from the wet pussy and flopped onto her back.

"I didn't doubt you would." Bellatrix whimpered and followed her across the sheets, draping her body on top of the other witches kissing her, breathing hard against her parted lips, her eyes still bright with a mixture of lust and satiation. Hermione gladly swallowed her kisses.


End file.
